A switched-mode power converter (also referred to as a “power converter” or “regulator”) is a power supply or power processing circuit that converts an input voltage waveform into a specified output voltage waveform. DC-DC power converters convert a direct current (“dc”) input voltage that may be derived from an alternating current (“ac”) source by rectification into a dc output voltage. Controllers associated with the power converters manage an operation thereof by controlling conduction periods of power switches employed therein. Some power converters include a controller coupled between an input and output of the power converter in a feedback loop configuration (also referred to as a “control loop” or “closed control loop”) to regulate an output characteristic of the power converter.
Typically, the controller measures the output characteristic (e.g., an output voltage, an output current, or a combination of an output voltage and an output current) of the power converter, and based thereon modifies a duty cycle or an on time (or conduction period) of a power switch of the power converter to regulate the output characteristic. To increase an efficiency of a flyback power converter, a capacitor is coupled across a power switch to limit a voltage of the power switch while a transformer of the power converter is reset when the power switch is turned off. A flyback power train topology may be configured as a quasi-resonant flyback power converter.
In a common application of a flyback power converter, an output current of the power converter is regulated. With conventional design approaches, however, it is difficult to achieve quasi-resonant power converter operation and, at the same time, regulate an output current of the power converter. In one conventional approach, an on time of a diode on a secondary side of the power converter is sensed and a peak value of primary current is held constant, the output current is kept constant by controlling an off time of a power switch on a primary side of the power converter. This process may defeat quasi-resonant switching operation of the power converter.
In another approach, an output current is sensed and a power switch on a primary side of the power converter is controlled employing an optocoupler to transmit a signal of the secondary side of the power converter to a controller referenced to the primary side of the power converter. This approach increases power converter cost due to the presence of the optocoupler. In yet another approach, a regulation of an output current is implemented through the controller by calculating an output current employing an average of input current and a duty cycle of a power switch on a primary side of the power converter. This approach preserves quasi-resonant switching without the need for an optocoupler, but requires a complex calculation in the controller.
Thus, a controller that regulates an output current of a power converter such as a quasi-resonant flyback power converter that preserves primary-to-secondary side isolation of the power converter and efficient quasi-resonant operation still presents unresolved design challenges. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a design approach and related method to implement a controller for a power converter such as a quasi-resonant flyback power converter without compromising end-product performance, and that can be advantageously adapted to high-volume manufacturing techniques.